Cinza como as pedras
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: No dia dos namorados, quando o poema de Ginny foi recitado a Harry, no corredor, Draco aproveitou da situação para rir dos dois. Astoria resolve, então, vingar-se do garoto por ter humilhado a sua única amiga, criando o poema mais humilhante que possa imaginar. Até que ela descobre que não tem talento para rimar...


_Cinza como as pedras_

 _São os seus olhos_

 _Duro como as pilastras_

 _É o seu coração_

 _Só quer saber de maldade_

 _Não sabe o que é amizade_

 _Tão certo quanto minha rima_

 _Você não dá a mínima_

 _Não importa o que eu faça_

 _Nada vai mudar_

 _Assim como fumaça_

 _Não tenho como ajudar_

 _Eu gosto de você_

 _Esse é o meu problema_

 _É como agridoce_

 _O meu maior dilema_

— Está horrível — declarou Astoria, assim que terminou de ler, deitada de bruços no chão — Eu não sei rimar.

— Ele nunca vai saber que é você — disse Ginny, dando de ombros — Já comigo... É um pouquinho óbvio.

— Ele merece um pouco de vergonha, depois de te humilhar — disse Astoria, dobrando a folha.

— Você sabe que ele vai ir até o fundo para saber quem foi que enviou isso para ele, não sabe? — a ruiva perguntou.

— E daí? — retrucou a Slytherin, colocando dentro do envelope — Eu não pedi para gostar daquele crápula. Na verdade, eu queria fazer uma coisa bem humilhante e melosa, mas... Vamos esperar pelo poema da cara de buldogue. Além do mais, eu tenho a esperança idiota de que, algum dia, ele mude.

— E eu que o Harry me note — murmurou Ginny, um pouco debochada.

— O Harry presta, pelo menos — a amiga disse.

— Eu quem deveria me matar depois daquele poema... Ficou ridículo! — ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

— Desculpa, amiga, mas ficou mesmo — Astoria segurou o riso.

Desviando de um tapa, a morena ajeitou a saia, levantando-se.

— O que seus irmãos pensariam se a vissem andando com uma Slytherin?

Astoria virou-se, vendo como Draco (como não...) aproximava-se de Ginny.

— Na verdade, isso não é da sua conta! — ela retrucou, afastando-se.

Era incrível como a ruiva só não agia como era de verdade na frente de Harry.

— Espere só até Daphne descobrir que você anda com traidores do sangue — ele virou-se para ela, com uma postura arrogante.

— Morro de medo da minha irmã — disse Astoria, sem expressão, jogando a mochila no ombro.

— Tem razão! Uma bastarda como você é não consegue ter pior reputação — ele debochou, indo atrás dela.

— Não me chame de bastarda! — ela disse, entredentes.

— E como se chama uma filha fora do casamento? — Draco perguntou — Pior: uma filha com uma mestiça?

— Não sei, Draco. Me diga você: como se chama um filho que não consegue sequer amar os cadarços? — ela retrucou, virando-se para ele — Seu pai realmente espera que você assuma o império da família Malfoy? Patético!

Ela virou-se, satisfeita, vendo como o deixou sem palavras.

— O que é isso na sua mão? Uma carta de amor? — ele perguntou.

— Eu não sei... Encontrei por aí — disse Astoria, com um sorriso irônico — Parece ser uma carta muito interessante, fala de você.

— Me dá! — Draco tentou tirar o envelope de perto dela.

— O que foi? Está com medo que algum daqueles duendes venha cantar isso para você? — ela riu do seu desespero — Não se preocupe, Draco. Você não é o Potter, cheio de fãs.

— Eu recebi muitas cartas hoje, só para a sua informação — ele retrucou.

— Uma pena que nenhum dos duendes tenha cantado para você. Seria uma cena digna de se ver.

A sineta tocou, fazendo com que Astoria conseguisse desvencilhar-se dele.

— Até o jantar, cabelo boi lambeu! — ela gritou, voltando para dentro do castelo, às pressas.

No final das contas, ela nem precisou entregar a carta aos duendes, já que Pansy Parkinson lhe fez o favor de humilhá-lo.

 _Príncipe da Slytherin_

 _Verde e prata_

 _Você é perfeito_

 _Perfeito aristocrata_

— E você dizendo que não ia conseguir envergonhá-lo — disse Ginny, tampando o rosto vermelho de tanto rir.

— Não, essa não é a minha carta! — Astoria tentou explicar, entre gargalhadas.

— Vergonha alheia — ela completou.

— Cara, eu nunca mais vou rimar na minha vida. E acho que a Pansy, depois dessa, também não — a morena olhou para a mesa da Slytherin.

Pansy estava com uma cara de quem chupou limão, o que não era novidade, vendo como Draco estrangulava o duende para que ele parasse de recitar o texto.

Quem precisava perder tempo, se expondo, quando se tinha um professor sem noção e uma versão humana de buldogue com paixão platônica? Astoria não. Era só deixar as coisas rolarem naturalmente... E acabaram saindo melhores do que o planejado.

O melhor de tudo foi o gelo que Draco deu na Pansy depois (mereceu).

— Na próxima vez que algum professor fizer isso, que tenha a total consciência de que vai dar ruim — declarou Ginny, quando estavam saindo do salão principal.

— E que não aceitem poemas vindos de você — Astoria não pôde evitar provocar.

— Fred e George vão me perturbar pelo resto da minha vida... Não preciso de você também — ela reclamou.

— Eu não sei como é que você arrumou coragem para fazer isso, sendo que é sempre tão tímida — ela disse.

— É, devia ter continuado assim — murmurou Ginny, emburrada.

Aquela foi uma das únicas vezes daquele ano em que Astoria viu Ginny sendo como ela mesma.

Quando aconteceu o lance do diário de Tom Riddle, ela culpou-se por não ter sido capaz de notar a diferença na amiga, mas esse acontecimento só fez com que, depois de se isolar, Ginny amadurecesse.

Não que Astoria não gostasse da Ginny ingênua, mas ela também tinha amadurecido mais cedo do que gostaria, e isso só fez com que a amizade delas se fortalecesse mais.

A Gryffindor e a Slytherin.

Porque casa não define amizade.


End file.
